


Well Deserved

by Foodgroups



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Finn Balor is a cinnamon roll who sins, best friends coming to help, chardonnay is a chill wine, everclear is NOT to be consumed by itself, tampico juice is good, why am I keep typing, worldstar! type shenanigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodgroups/pseuds/Foodgroups
Summary: A one off fic based off of ~those~ wonderful pics of Finn.beta reading by RuderickRudestiil working on this, my dumbass published it accidentally.thanks for the kudos and hits, let us enjoy the adventures.(y/fl/n)=your first+last name I didn't want a long ass placeholder, sorry for not putting it here earlier





	Well Deserved

It was a week since I came back to work, and I am curious of why did everything go to hell? Corbin has been hovering over me more, trying to stake claim on me, not even hiding his 'interest' in me anymore, even being handsy. Dolph is nowhere to be found so I have been brushing him off on my own and pulling so much overtime since my workload has grown exponentially with no help from Bobby or Drew. Today is no different I was standing at the copier for what seemed like forever, just getting myself ready for another Hail Mary. I got a head start with doing my spreadsheets, I just have to do audits expenses then fix payroll errors. You're good with numbers they said, be an accountant they said and my ass fell in the trap becoming one too. Grinding through school, internships, and work got me here, working for a firm I actually like. I have been working here for three years now, it was fine I actually enjoyed it! But a few months ago our old CEO Kurt Angle left and the board put in Corbin, nobody in their right mind knows why though. I am now standing in the copy room contemplating my life.

"Oh what did I do to deserve this?" a low dry whisper came out of me

"Hey (y/n), heard that you were pulling an all nighter again?" Alicia came up beside me breaking me from my daze.

"Yeah I am unfortunately. Because of Corbin I am running around this bitch on autopilot. Ever since that little loud speaker Lio Rush started I have been assigned to fix his shit left and right. Like what the fuck happened to Ziggler?" I retrieved the printouts as I lamented.

"Girl let me tell you, when you were on medical leave shit has been wild around here" Alicia spoke as she refilled her coffee mug.

I put down the papers on the table and sat down. "I can see that! Sit Alicia tell me!"

She took a long sip out of the mug and sat with me. "So let me tell you all of the tea. Drew and Dolph were beefing and fell out."

"Alicia I knew it was going to happen, so what were the love birds were arguing over?"

"Well Dolph said that Drew was riding his coattails and that he wasn't anything without him. Drew said it was the other way around."

"Fox the gag is neither of them have coattails to ride." Alicia was laughing at my statement.

"Ok, ok, babe let me finish." She gathered herself, "So remember that Drew is buddy-buddy with Baron, so he got Dolph demoted, running him ragged until he got fed up and quit. But Dolph came back last Tuesday when everyone was getting off and fought Drew."

"Oh shit so a David v. Goliath match. So who won?"

"Dolph got some good hits in but Drew won that."

I rested my head on my hands and pouted."Goddammit, there would be a fight when I'm gone ugh." I looked at Alicia. "So why the fuck is Lio here and where he come from?"

Alicia was reluctant to say anything at first but opened up. "Well (y/n), Lashley talked to Corbin and got his so called "hype man" Ziggler's position." 

"What? That fucking toddler got the job I was working my ass off for!" I sucked my teeth and rubbed my face. "Alicia, I am going to fuck somebody up, on God, if I catch their asses it's over!" 

Alicia grabbed my hands. "Calm down ok. It sucks, like girl you deserve it so much more! You were holding up this place for three fucking years! Actually five if you include your internship. Dolph was about to secure the promotion for you, but since shit between him went down Drew and Baron has been torturing anyone that associated with him. Especially you since you're Dolph's protege and he kept Baron's claws away from you." I put my head on the table listening. "Dolph found out and told me was going to come back up here to fight Drew again. I talked him out of it thankfully." She sighed heavily.

"So Dolph is up here fighting for my honor like he always do, I am going to miss Noodle Head around here." I looked at the time and began to leave the copy room. And I walked her to the time clock.  

She scribbled something on a scrap of paper and put it in my pocket. "Here this is Dolph's number, go talk to him when you have the chance. And are you sure you good over here? I can stay over for a few to help you out if you want."

"Nah it's ok. I'll survive, and plus don't you and Jinder have game night?"

"Oh shit thanks for reminding me. But hit me up if you need help! See you."

"Talk to you later." 

I walked back to my office with these papers weighing down my already aching, burning arms. Almost there to my little slice of peace away from those damn jokers. I put down the printouts when I got in my office and promptly got to work on double checking these payroll errors. These assholes alreadly fucked up my work flow, but if they fuck over my money too there will be hell to pay! They play me be a weakling but I have not forgotten where I came from and they will learn that when I put my hands on them, this I swear on everything. As I got into my groove analyzing the errors as quickly as I see them, I was truly appalled and disgusted at the reckless and negligent behavior. The favoritism, nepotism, and just down right cattiness that ran rampant is just too much, now it is at a point where it is fucking with people's livelihoods! 

"A damn shame." I grumbled reaching for my rapidly disappearing cup of coffee. I got back to typing inching to the finish line for payroll corrections then I heard banging at my door. I closed my eyes listening more closely hearing through the garbled voices, I identified Lio's voice first meaning his bird ass buddies were at my door. I got up forcing my stiffening body to the door, I swung it open forcefully seeing the smug ass faces of the "men" before me. Nia and Tamina was close behind them too, I assume they are yucking it up this these fools too. I heard that they were screwing people over too meaning that human resources went to shit as well.

I initiated the conversation, trying to take the high ground. Crossing my arms keeping my clenched fist hidden. "Um yes, may I help you all?"

"Why yes you can help (y/n)." Baron stepped to the front of the group  being way too close for comfort like he always do when he speaks to me. He towered over me looked down at my frame with a shit eating grin. "Well I need these quarterly reports done."

I stepped back to give myself a bit of breathing room as my face twisted in confusion. " Dolph sent them a week before I went on medical leave so they should be already complete. We went over it and you said there were no errors." 

He inched forward yet again closing the space I made between us entering my office. "Well (y/n) you are right Dolph did send them in but I personally feel that they could be better." He put his hand on my shoulder, his thumb making circles along my shoulder blade. "So I them to be done over, and I want them by tomorrow's meeting."

That's it. I am going to kill Corbin and the witnesses too. I wiggled a bit to get his hand off me but he tightened his grasp keeping me still. "With all due respect _sir,_ it's too little time to do such a task. I also have work you've assigned to me already, it would be too much to do at once." I heard a deep snicker come from Drew seemingly amused by my suffering.

Baron grinned in amusement too my other shoulder is caught in his hand as begins to runs hands up and down my arms with the occasional squeeze. He leans forward looking in my eyes, licking his lips starting patronizing me. "Come on (y/n), you're such a hard worker, everyone says it so I believe you can handle it. _You were Dolph's right hand woman, thriving off of pressure is what you do, like a good team player!"_ Baron straightened up as he finished mocking me, suddenly paperwork was thrown at my feet scattering everywhere thanks to Lio. I knelt down scrambling to get the papers. Baron's eyes followed me, he shrugs his shoulders. "Looks like you got everything under control (y/n)! See you tomorrow."

Those goons walked away laughing at me, treating me like the work horse. I was done, I decided this will be the end of this I have nothing to lose anymore. I shot up trying to get anything in my grasp, I got my hands on a bottle of new hand sanitizer off of my desk. I ran out of my office hopped over the scattered papers but slid a bit on my landing as my bare feet slipped on the floor. I haven't played baseball for a while but I got into my pitching stance with no problem at all. I threw that damn bottle so hard, all of my anger and suffering through these torrid times. My career and reputation that I worked so hard for and vindication most importantly. Vindication for everything my friends and I went through is depending on a simple, humdrum, mundane object. A bottle of hand sanitizer soaring through the air. It hit Drew in the back of the head. I rolled up my sleeves, balled up my fist, and walked slowly walking forward.

Drew turned around quickly stomping towards me. "So yer' picking a fight ya little cunt!" His face went red, he flipped his hair staring at me.

I looked up at him poking and shoving his chest. "Listen here you bitch, you picked a fight with me! And I will sure as hell finish it!"

Drew grabbed my shirt lifting me close his face breaking some buttons in the process, finally meeting each other eye to eye for the first time. He grinned in my face. "Aye lass you don't want to do this. Since I am a gentleman I will give you a chance to apologize, walk away, and let you make it up to me."

" _A gentleman? A chance?_ Nah sweetheart I will give  _you a chance to run along and ride Baron's dick_ _before I fuck your ass up."_ I leaned to the side pointing, purposefully screeching in Drew's ear. "And don't worry I'll get y'all asses when I am done with Drew." They tensed up in a state of shock at my words.

"Oh really lass? Fight me? Ha, I dare you!" With Drew's challenge I spit in his face, his blue eyes turned dark. "Why ya' little bitch!"

And with that I punched Drew in the face and he dropped me on my ass. He stumbled backwards there was enough distance so I got to my feet and tackled him down on the ground, hitting him in the face he soon started to block my hits. "You dared me Drew! You asked for it you bitch!" There was a sharp shriek then I was being pulled off of Drew by my waist I kept kicking at him as I got dragged away.

"Oh my God (y/n)! Stop! Stop!" I looked back to see Bayley yelling at me.

Then there was Sasha who ran past getting in between Drew and I. "That's it! Whatever is going on it ends now! Baron take Drew and you all go!" Sasha turned to Bayley and I. "Bayley take (y/n) and put her in her office"

Baron shouted as he came for Drew. "That's it (y/n) you're fir-"

"I quit! You can't do shit to me if I leave first!" I screamed back as I was being shoved back into my office. Sasha followed Bayley and I, breaking out of Bayley's hold I scrambled around my office putting things in my bags angrily

Bayley's eyes followed me in shock. "(y/n) what was that? How did this happen?" I kept getting my things not responding to her.

Sasha took everything out of my hands then forces me to sit down. "Will you answer Bayley! Tell us what the fuck happened, you can talk to us."

I calmed down as best as I could. "They kept pushing me, bullying me. Those bitches took away everything I worked hard for making me grovel. And I have put up with it for too goddamn long." Bayley hugged me rocking me back and fourth. "Shit they've fucked you guys over too! I just was fed up, I wasn't going to take it anymore. So if y'all excuse me I will get everything ready so I can be gone in the morning."

Sasha kept me sitting in my chair. "No,no,no we will help you get out of this." Bayley went to get the scattered papers off the floor, Sasha kept reassuring me. "We will stay and help you out until the meeting with the board. The board says there will be changed based on things going on here."

Bayley looked at the papers she picked up. "Aren't the the reports that Dolph did?"

"Yep. Baron was going to make me redo them." I replied to her taking off my ruined blouse, revealing my cami underneath. "And I had to get them done by tomorrow's meeting. I am not doing them either, the board already got them."

Sasha shook her head supporting me."That's ridiculous (y/n)." She looked at me closer. "Damn your arms are ripped, no wonder Drew was fucking reeling, you're strong as hell."

Bayley intejected. "I can't believe you used to have a crush on Drew I remember you told me that you two were in college taking classes together. I guess you didn't think you'd get your hands on him like this." She and Sasha giggled

I smiled at her words. "Yea I didn't think he'd become an ass honestly." I flexed my biceps and kissed them Sasha laughed at my gesture. "You'd think Baron would've fucking warned that Scottish bastard about these guns with the way he kept feeling me up.

Sasha and Bayley shook their heads in disgust, they helped me arrange everything and got the work to speed up. We all took turns going on runs to get food, Bayley and Sasha got the hang of everything I showed them quickly. The typing became unbearable as the pain settled in my hands. Sasha looked over at me wincing and nodding off she came over and whispered in my ear, "Girl just rest we got it."

I took some Advil and laid out on on the loveseat that sat in the room. My eyes were bleary, I don't know how long I slept but I did notice that the street lights were on and that there was less traffic on the road. I looked around seeing paper neatly stacked on the coffee table in the middle in the room, I smelled more food and drinks being brought in by Sasha. I got up to stretch. "Damn how long was I out?"

"Well it's 12:30am now, so I'd say about since 7pm. We got a good portion of work done." Sasha gave me a bag with food in it and a liter bottle of water.

I looked in the bag. "Yay I got chicken nuggets, thanks!" I took a sip of the water, "I will finish up the rest and eat, you two can go sleep." I made my way back to my desk with my dinner in hand sitting down.

Sasha plopped on to the loveseat I was just on "Sure thing (y/n). Bayley and I finished the payroll and did a little more than half off the spreadsheets, the audits on the other hand we left for you since only you know what to look for."

I went to hug Sasha then Bayley who who came in the door. "Thank you guys so much! Honestly the rest of this shouldn't take long hopefully so we can go home soon."

"(y/n) we wasn't going home anytime soon, we got stiffed with extra work in h.r. too. That's why we're here as late as you." Bayley told me sitting down cups of coffee on the table next to the stack of paper,then sitting on the loveseat next to Sasha. "Hopefully we believe we can get this done in an hour or so then rest up before heading home."

I got one of the cups . "Damn y'all too." I sighed and walked back to my desk. "Well we will get through it. Also do you guys mind if I ride home with y'all? My car has been acting up."

So there was nothing but typing, paper shuffling, munching, and sipping. This continued for some time, I stayed up as the two women before me went to sleep. I finished up working among the silence and the periodic soft breathing that interrupts it. I decided checked the time since I felt my legs becoming restless and tight, the swelling started to kick in, looking at my phone it was 4:45am I stayed at my desk until five writing my resignation letter, sitting for about six hours doing work. I got my leggings out my purse and went to the bathroom to change my bottoms, and checked myself in the mirror smoothing out my cami, fixing my brastrap, then picking lint off my leggings. I walked around the office building to kill time, my legs started to feel better and my head getting clearer. I got to the top floor where the CEO's and Director's offices are, this whole floor has been remodeled and I wanted to take a peek around. I studied the area and it looks beautiful, but something was amiss there were lights on in an area I haven't been in. I walk to the light and find the source, it was from the newly done CEO's office, the one Baron brags about moving into. The floors were a dark hardwood, cool dark grey walls, and sleek black furniture strategically placed. I head in to the room seeing a briefcase, cup of coffee, and the remnants of a wrapped up breakfast sandwich on the grand desk in front of the window.

"Who the hell is here this early? And why are they in here?" I mumble and looked around the impressive space more.

"Oh I didn't think anyone would be here." I heard a unfamiliar voice behind me, I jumped and faced the voice. 

"Who are you, why are you here?" The stranger seemed familiar to me but the fog impeding my brain.

He walked closer to me as he answered, his voice was smooth as it came out."The name's Finn Balor and I work here now. Who might you be?" 

I was close enough to see his face without my glasses. Finn was tall and he was devastatingly handsome, my heart began to flutter something that hasn't happened in a while. I lowered my head starting to softly studder. "Well, I'm. Um I'm" My nerves settled so I finally answered fixing my posture with this ocean blue eyes meeting mines. "I am (y/fl/n), I am an accountant here."

He smiled, and he shook my hand. "Well (y/n) it's great meeting you! Do you always come early?" He analyzed my appearance carefully. "Casual clothes and barefeet?"

I shot up. "Well Finn I am working late actually that's why I look like this." I checked my phone it was 5:30. "I have to go wake Sasha and Bayley. See you later Finn." I ran past him towards the elevator, I heard him behind me."Why are you following me?"

"Well I want to meet them (y/n)." We got on the elevator leaving the top floor. "So since y'all stayed late are you three staying home today?"

I giggled. "That would be lovely but we are going to head home them come back for the meeting at nine."

Finn looked shocked as we got off the elevator. "That's bullshit, you three should stay home. No meeting is that important!"

"Well our boss Corbin says it's mandatory. He's also the one that has us doing overtime."

"That's shameful, I hate him already."

"Well Finn welcome to the club." I opened the door and crouched in front to the two women. "Hey sleepy heads. It's time for us to head home and get ready for the meeting."

Bayley groans. "Shit I don't thing I can do it." She taps Sasha with her elbow. "It's time to wake up."

"What time is it?" Sasha only had the energy to weakly mumble the question.

"It's 5:37am." Finn read off his watch.

"(y/n) who is this?" Bayley inquired while trying to keep Sasha awake.

"This is Finn, he's new here." I dragged my ass to my desk and threw myself in the chair having my legs rest on the table.

"Finn run far away from this place as you can." Bayley's warning came with an exhausted sigh. 

Sasha was quick to chime in. "Ever since Kurt was gone Cornbread ran this shit in the ground, not to mention he creeps on (y/n). I really feel like quitting to be honest."

"Disgusting." Finn crossed his arms and shook his head, then he perks up. "Wait, Cornbread?"

"That's what we call Corbin because he is corny and dense." I spoke more. "And Sasha I am one step ahead of you. I written my resignation already and I'm turning it in at the meeting."

Sasha finally sat up. " (y/n) if you're gone then I know for a fact we aren't staying." Bayley merely shook her head supporting the statement.

"Ladies it doesn't have to come to this. Can you wait here a little longer?" Finn caught our attention.

"Yeah, why?" Sasha was the first to speak up.

Finn grabbed his phone from it's holster. "Making some calls." Then he left the room.

Us three dozed off as we waited, I heard muffled voices approaching in my sleep and I woke up unable to shake it off. I looked to Sasha and Bayley who were also fighting the through the fog. Finn comes in my office abruptly looking pissed off with phone in hand, the goon squad comes in close behind. Finn held the phone up to his face higher. "Alright Stephanie,  we are all here and you're on the speaker." I was not very concerned Stephanie is the board's lead decision maker and if she is pissed then God help us all.

Stephanie began her announcement. "Good morning everyone. Things have been brought to my attention so I will get everything out of the way now."

Baron cut off Stephanie, I shook my head at his stupidity. "Sorry for cutting you off Steph, but who is this little guy? Why's he here?"

Steph's retort came quickly. "Well Corbin I was getting to that before you rudely cut me off, now shut up and let me finish." Baron tucked his tail between his legs, I snickered at him earning a harsh glare from him and McIntyre with the latter man's face bruised and swollen from yesterday. "The man currently before you is Finn Balor. The rest of the board and I decided he is replacing Corbin as the CEO." 

Baron jaw dropped. "You personally picked me to replace Kurt, so why is Balor taking my spot?"

"Well Baron that is true, but it is also true that people make mistakes including me. I have had more problems than solutions since I put you in charge, I am doing what is best for business and fix my mistake. That's all I have to say goodbye."

Finn stared at Baron smirking. "Goodbye Stephanie." Baron was seething and his lackees rightfully afraid. "Well since I am in charge now there will be changes. First off Lio you're out, and Dolph is coming back." Finn glared as Lio started sliently throwing a temper tantrum. "Don't worry you won't be going alone,Lashley you're fired and (y/n) is the new director."

"Listen here Balor, you just got here and you're already acting above yourself." Lio's objection didn't bode well with Finn.

"Well Lio I can get Steph back on the phone and we can see what she says?" As Balor threatens Rush Lashley moves forward attempting to intimidate Finn.

Lio grabs Lashley just saying "Let's go Bobby." Before the duo left out.

"Drew since you were fighting in the workplace with Dolph, you're not only demoted you're suspended without pay for two weeks as well." Finn spat 

Drew marched towards where I was. "Ya' little cunt you did this!"

I got up, meeting Drew in the middle of the room. "Don't make me beat your ass again." I went further in my taunting mocking his accent. "Aye, come hit me  _I dare you_!"

"If yer' gonna punish me Balor ya' deal with her too!" Drew stared at Finn before storming off his heavy steps faded in the distance.

Finn eyebrow shot up and  turned to me. "(y/n) did you fight Drew as well?"

"Yes I did sir."

"How did this start?" Finn sharply asked

"It's had to do with the fact Drew and Dolph had a falling out." Bayley got Finn's attention. "Drew got Corbin involved made Dolph quit and ever since then everyone associated with Dolph was bullied, especially (y/n)." 

"Baron treats (y/n) worse because Dolph kept her away from him and  the fact (y/n) herself rejected him too." Sasha added

"That's a damn lie." Nia barked

Sasha sprung up from her seat. "Nia you're in on the shit so of course you'd say we're lying!"

"Everyone quiet!" Finn shouted, everyone backed off each other but the tension was the same. "Nia, Tamina you're demoted. Sasha, Bayley take their places." Finn cleared his throat. "And before everyone leaves Baron you're the new office dog, now go fetch my coffee. All of this is effective immediately you're dismissed." 

Baron, Nia, and Tamina milled out the room dead quiet. Bayley glance at the clock on the wall and was getting her bags together. "Um, Mr Balor it's about 7:20 so can us three head home real quick."

"You three can take the day off, and just call me Finn it's ok. Bayley you and Sasha can go home." He turned back at me. "(y/n) you stay behind, I need to speak with you." I nodded accepting my fate.

Sasha hoisted a bag on her shoulder. "Oh Finn, Bayley and I are (y/n)'s ride home, we don't mind waiting until you two finished."

"Oh no you don't have to wait for me, it's ok."

Sasha squinted at me. "(y/n) your phone doesn't charge and you don't know the bus routes, we will wait for you."

"I'll take her home Sasha, she will call when I drop her off." Finn responded

"See y'all I'm in good hands I'll be fine. Talk to you later!" I waved 

"Alright see you." Bayley left

"Bye (y/n)." Sasha followed closing the door behind her.

I took a deep breath, hung my head, and twiddled my thumbs. "Finn, I honestly know that I'll be suspended too for fighting Drew. So how long will I be out?"

"Well then straight to the point, I will let you know I am not suspending you." I was caught like a deer in headlights, he continued "However I want you to take anger management and conflict mediation. You're my director now and if were going to be working closely together I need you to be in a right state of mind. I didn't pick you for no reason I only want the best on my side. Understand?"

I felt a little spark in me from Finn's words. "Yes sir I understand."

"Call me Finn, remember. And let's go so I can take ya' home, I know ya' tired." He helped me grab my things and held the door open for me as I left out. "Ladies first."

"Thanks Finn."

"You're welcome." As we started walking down the hall he reached over taking my bags. "Lemme get that for ya' lass."

"Thank you Finn, but you don't have to carry everything." We get in the elevator heading to the garage.

"Nah lass it's quite fine. I skipped workouts for two days getting settled from my move, it gives me something to do." He chuckled a bit.

With my glasses on I got a closer look at him. His tie was the first thing I noticed, I liked the soft green against his white shirt and I got stuck looking at his chest for a few seconds. My eyes wandered more, he was fully clothed but his tailored black suit clung to him leaving nothing to the imagination. "You look like you live in the gym."

He laughed at my statement. " I do aim to get a workout in about six days a week, I am by no means a gym rat (y/n). Also you look like you're no slouch either." 

"Thanks. But really Finn, six days?" I myself workout whenever I can through the week, but his regimen must put mines to shame. We were at the garage, yet again he let me exit first. "Thanks."

"Ya welcome lass, my car is the black Audi R8 to your left." I walked over to the car with him as he put my things in the trunk. He opened the car door for me I got in the driver's seat.

"How many times am I going to have to thank you today Finn?" I put on my seatbelt.

He put his hand over the head of the passenger seat, smiling as he backed up the car. "Not sure lass, however much you want." I typed my address in the gps and we were off. 

"Well Finn I do appreciate the kindness, thanks again."

"Aye (y/n) I am just being a good person. I haven't given you anything to thank me for yet."

"But you have! You promoted me for goodness sakes."

"Ya' earned that spot, ya' worked for it. Don't sell yourself short." I looked down he got me smiling , my face felt so hot. "I had time to read some personnel files getting to know who I am working with. You stuck out and was the best fit."

"I should've expected as such. But I just remember why you were so familiar, I have seen a lot of your interviews and articles in finance journals. I should have recognized you sooner."

"Lass, you're tired, it's understandable." We were at a stop light turning to me."Ya' must be hungry, let's get something to eat shall we?"

"Well I am fine with that, but what about the office don't they need you back?"

"I have my guys Luke and Karl to handle things, I left my briefcase so they have everything they need for the day. I usually work from my home office they do the in-person part. Also I am fairly hungry."

"But when I met you in the office you had a half eaten sandwich on the desk." I blurted out.

We pulled up to a small eatery, Finn proceeds to park I get ready by grabbing my purse. Finn got out opening the door for me again. "Thanks."

Finn hands me his jacket. "It's a bit cool wear this." 

I slipped it on. "Thank you again." Walking in to the restaurant he talked with a server who led us to a booth by the window. Finn ordered for me, I shot a text to Sasha letting her know where I am. A thought has been floating in my mind. "Finn since you often work from home does that mean I need to meet you there at any point in time?"

"(y/n) yes you would, but it doesn't mean I will be absent from the office completely."

"Oh ok just wanted to know thanks."

"I receive more thanks (y/n)? You're too kind."

The food comes to the table, we get our utensils out we eat in silence there wasn't really much else to say at the time. Going back to his car I set the gps then looked out the window not remembering much else. I felt tapping on my shoulder,grunting I slowly open my eyes yawning. Slowly coming to the realization that we was parked in front of my apartment building. "Finn we're here already?" My speech slowed down and drawn out.

"Yes you're home (y/n), I'll help ya' out with you're stuff ok." 

My mind was still hazy as I continued to wake up, stretching once more groaning. "Thank you baby." Finn shot his gaze towards, instantly I was babbling backtracking on my absentminded words. "Oh Finn I am so sorry. I didn't mean to call you 'baby'." There I go again face flushed, skin burning, and heart racing.

He looked amused at my fumbling, he started to talk to me again. Still soft but deeper, closer, and more like cooing. "(y/n)." His gaze was severe, there was something else in his eyes that is there. I am not able to find out what though, it was hard to think with the way he said my name echoing in my head. "It's fine. I don't mind being called baby. Now let's get ya' inside." He got out gathering my things from the trunk, grabbing my purse I get out to help him. "I said I didn't mind doing this for ya' I got it."

"Ok then Finn. I will show you upstairs." I held open the front door the the building, making sure Finn gets in. Going to the elevator I just prayed a little that it looked decent inside."Alright we are almost there. Before I actually open the door let me apologize for how it looks in there." 

Opening my door, we walked in Finn sat down in the living room making himself at home quickly. "I don't see the need for apologies, it's quite cute and cozy here."

I gasped. "Finn you're just being polite. I know you see the stray slippers on the floor." I take off the jacket laying it on a dining room chair, as I head straight in the kitchen. "You want anything to drink? I have juice, tea, and some water."

"Hmm, what kind of juice?" 

"Apple, orange, lemonade, pomegranate, and pineapple."

"Pomegranate sounds good. Thank you." 

"Alrighty then coming right up." I grab a two bottles of juice, walking in the living room I handed one to him. "Here you go, drink up."

I turn on the television to embarrassingly see that my Adventure Time binge was still going playing on my dvr, I exited off of it quickly seeing as I keep making a utter fool of myself in front of my new boss. In a state of self awareness I look around assessing the contents of my living space; assortments of plushies , eclectic collections of throw pillows,tons books varying from manga to conspiracy theories some of them not even in the bookcase at all. I internally curse myself, how in the hell is this man going to take me seriously in the workplace seeing how this is what my home looks like? And am I so damn exhausted that I let him in my apartment in the first place? It took a good three months after I moved here to let anyone at the door, but letting him in after a few mere  _hours_! I was simultaneously exasperated and elated at my actions, Finn broke though my self imposed barriers, alas that frightened me a bit honestly. Now passing over my existential crisis I shall put on something that  _respectable adults_ watch, some old ass dudes arguing over politics, I am keen on political climates but seeing this on tv was quite the mood killer yet expected that business people to watch. I just sank in my oddly oversized and overpriced bean bag chair drinking my juice. I looked over at Finn and he look bored out his damn mind.

"You good over there Finn?" I called to him.

"Not really lass. I rather watch something else, I see suits arguing all the time at work."

I grabbed the remote control. "I thought you'd be into this actually. So what would you like to watch?"

"Ya' can put Adventure Time back on please, I'd like that." 

Putting the show back on I had to let out a joke. "Let me guess, your favorite character is Finn." I laughed at my remark, a little snort came out silencing me immediately.

"Maybe ya' right my little piglet." Finn wasted no time bringing it up. Then he looked over to me, eyebrows raised and face perplexed. "Is that a giant beanbag chair (y/n)?"

"Why yes it Finn. I am shocked that you didn't notice it sooner."

"Ya' look comfy, but how much does something like that even cost? I can't believe it's real, don't see that everyday."

There it goes the embarrassment settles in again, why did he have to ask how much this damn thing was. "It was about uhh, thirteen hundred dollars." Saying the price physically hurt me more than my hands did, worst of all it was an impulse buy courteously provided by a concoction Everclear, Chardonnay, and Tampico juice. I still have packages coming in from all the orders I made that night the amount of money leaving my bank account was insulting.

Finn's face scrunches up, "That is an interestingly pricey bean bag, never would've expect ya' buy something like that." 

"Oh really why is that?" I tried to sink in my beanbag further, but I have become stuck, wiggling makes it worse I soon find out. I now try to hide my panic by drinking juice to only find out I have run out. I need help, yet I don't want Finn to see me struggling to escape my confines like a two year old in a bassinet. 

"Well ya' do finance and very well I might add but all accountants are the same eh." 

"Thanks, Finn I appreciate that." The warm feelings and blushing is great but it's not helping me get up. I swallow my horribly misplaced pride and ask for help. "Uh Finn, could you give me a hand? I am afraid that the beanbag is eating me alive."

"Sure give me ya' hands, I'll try to be gentle as possible lass." He clutched both of my hands, they still were tender and bruised so it still uncomfortable as he pulled me to my feet. 

I was on my feet once more, close to Finn and those bright blue eyes once more. "Thanks once again Finn."

"Ya' welcome doll." He looked on his watch, a frown forms on his face. "Well (y/n), as much fun this was I will be heading back to the office. But hopefully I could come back over soon."

I began walking him to the door. "Oh it's no problem at all, and you're welcomed to stop by at anytime just let me know before hand."

"Alright lass, have a good day, rest easy now ok!"

"I will trust me." I wave to Finn as he disappears down the hallway.

Locking my door, I proceed to wash the day away going to sleep promptly after that. And then there was ringing, I reached over to grab my house phone answering it groggily. "This is the (y/l/n) residence, how may I help you?"

"Hey (y/n) it's Finn, did I wake ya'?" His voice was deep and raspy, but I could picture him smiling as he spoke to me.

Sitting up just a bit, I smiled. "You did wake me but it's fine. Did you need anything?"

"Ah yes, I am at your building now could you let me up? I left my jacket there earlier."

"Sure no problem, you just need to put in the code for my apartment and I'll buzz you in."

"Excellent see you soon love."  He hangs up and I buzzed him in on my phone.

I looked around my place just rushing to make it look presentable, thankfully nothing was disorderly, now it was time for me to get somewhat ready. I glanced in the bathroom mirror smoothing out my hair yawning as I did it, sniffing the breath that just left me made me scrunch up my face quickly grabbing the mouthwash to gargle. Then there goes the knocking bopping towards the door I fetched Finn's jacket off the couch, adjusting my sleep shorts, and opened the door. Finn was there leaning on the doorjamb. Tie undone, shirt slightly unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up, and his gaze tired but soft. I just was breathless staring back at him clutching his jacket feeling weak at the knees in awe of how sultry Finn looks right now. Seeing as I don't want to be more awkward than I already had been I simply swallowed my thoughts to speak up. 

"Hey Finn." I held out his jacket to him. "Here you go."

He took his jacket nestling it in the crook of his elbow. "Thank you. Do you mind if I come in?"

Moving aside taken aback at the request. "Sure you can. Is there something wrong?"

He took off his shoes, and laid out on my couch. "Well besides being obviously tired, nothing much really."

"Would you like anything from the kitchen?" I make my way to the fridge finding refreshments. Suddenly feeling eyes on me as I reached towards the lower shelf of the fridge I turned around seeing Finn focusing on me. "Finn you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong lass just sleepy. Maybe I'll crash here tonight, not really fit for driving anymore."

"What?" The fridge caught the full force of my shock as it slammed closed.

"I have my spare clothes in my bag, I won't need to borrow anything."  He began cooing at me.

"So I'm guessing you're really hellbent on staying the night?" Setting down the juice on the living room table, squinting at Finn who gave me the sweetest puppy dog look I've ever seen. "Fine it's cool you can stay. You're an adult so I won't need to explain etiquette to you."

Finn flashed that bright smile and hugged me tight "Thank you darling. I wont break anything I promise."

"Good good. I'll be heading back to sleep so sleep well." Breaking away from the hug and slipping back into my bed. My thoughts were running about. "How in the hell did this happen?"

 

 


End file.
